


Tying Off Loose Ends

by Anglophile_Rin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Dean, Gen, Loose Endings, allusions to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Rin/pseuds/Anglophile_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go ahead Roy, do it. But I'm gonna warn ya, when I come back, I'm gon' be pissed."<br/>There's some business that hasn't been attended to, and Dean Winchester never leaves loose ends untied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying Off Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Quote in the summary from S05E016 - Dark Side of the Moon. I woke up this morning and was taking a shower, minding my own business, when BAM, Dark!Dean monologue, right there in my head. Thought I'd share with you all.

It took a while to set it all up. Not finding them - God, no. Dean could have found them in the space of an afternoon. It was finding a place and getting it ready, and -probably the trickiest part- finding an excuse for Sammy and Cas to be out of the way that took time.  
  
But now it was here. The boys were off on a hunt, and Dean was "doing research." Amazing that that one worked, actually. But there you go. Don't check out gift horse teeth, or whatever.  
  
He walked into the room slowly - he could afford to take his time- and smiled brightly at the two men seated in front of him.  
  
"Howdy, fellas. "  
  
They just gaped at him.  
  
"Hey now, don't look so surprised. I told you I'd be back, didn't I? And so I am - I'm back from a lot of places, actually. Back from Hell, where a demon taught me for forty years what the best ways to torture a body are. Back from Heaven, too, where an angel managed to teach me the best ways to torture a soul in a little over an hour. And back from Purgatory - that one was fun- where every Godforsaken monster you've prayed never to run into taught me how to kill without hesitation or remorse. You don't really realize how much you actually do hesitate, you know. Not until you've been there, with them, for a whole year learning that one lesson every hour of every day. Really sinks in.  
  
"But do you know the one thing I learned all three places? Heaven, Hell and everything in between, they all taught me that my baby brother is the _most_ important thing in the world to me. " He got real close now, crouching down in front of Walt so they were eye to eye. "And you killed him while he was lying in his bed."  
  
Dean stood back up then, going to the table and running fingers over tools the way Alastair had taught him, building the anticipation (lost in whether it was his or theirs), not even bothering to look at the men now.

"So, you two go right ahead. I'll wait. You go on and you pray to any and every god you have. But believe me, they're not listening. 'Cause I happen to know that one of them, well, he just don't give a shit no more. And I've killed most of the rest of them."  
  
He picked up a scalpel, turning it in his hands as he looked back toward the bound hunters, a coldness in his eyes that neither of them had ever seen on anyone or anything before.  
  
"I told you I'd be pissed."


End file.
